User talk:ErzaTitaniaScarlet
Welcome! Congratulations on starting CRASH! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Re:Hi! Ok. I'll help with your MP. I just have to ask because on my wikis I always use the same templates. You can see on Pandora Hearts Wiki and Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Wiki that the templates on the MP are the same. Do you want it like that also here? Also, what would you like to be in the templates? For example... *Featured Article *Picture of the Month *MP Poll *(This Anime's) Websites Let me know which ones you want on the MP. DSM144 12:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I finished the MP. If you want to change something then here are the links: *Template:Welcome *Template:Latest Manga Chapter *Template:Featured Article *Template:Main Page/Characters Let me know which pictures you want for the MP slider. DSM144 01:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Main Page ErzaTitaniaScarlet: I like how you did the main page on Pandora Hearts Wiki. We can have a main page slider featuring List of Characters and List of Chapter, a Welcome template, Characters template, Latest Chapter template, Featured Article template, and Picture of the Month template. And of course an Animanga template. Thank you so much for helping me! And if it's not too much, can I also ask for help with the wiki Word-mark. 23:46, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ill get to work but it will take me some time. As for the logo, I requested it here on this wiki. Hope it helps :) DSM144 23:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you find some pictures you would like for the MP Slider? DSM144 00:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Sorry it took a while but here are the pictures. And thank you so much for every thing you have done! Oh, and I want to switch the comment box at the end of each page to a talk page. Can you help tell me what to do? 02:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Go here and switch the comments off. Each page has a talk page. On a page at the top you see a little icon that says talk. Hope it helps. --DSM144 12:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ErzaTitaniaScarlet: Thank you! That helped a lot! And I really like the front page. Thank you so much!! 19:09, August 16, 2011 (UTC)